Demon Hunting is for Professionals
by MemphisGal94
Summary: When Clary decides to step in during a fight with a demon, getting herself and Alec hurt, Jace decides to teach her lesson about endangering her life and those around her. WARNING: Spanking of a teen by another. If you don't like it, don't read it please.


"I can-NOT believe you did that Clary!" Jace exclaimed angrily, his hand gripping the petite redhead's upper arm tightly. They were walking back to the Institute after a run in with a demon, where Jace and Alec had had everything under control when Clary burst in and got herself hurt. A simple iratze healed the gash on her cheek, but the healing rune wouldn't heel what she had coming to her.

Clary's face had an indignant set. "I was just trying to help!"`

"We didn't need any help," Alec said with a frustrated air, shaking his head. "We've been doing this since we were fifteen. We know what we're doing, you don't, as you showed us earlier."

"I'm a Shadowhunter too!" She turned her glare to Jace, who was rolling his eyes. "Let go of me."

"No, I'm not letting go of you until I teach you a lesson," he put an emphasis on the last word, "about demon hunting."

They reached the Institute, and Alec opened the door for Jace to lead Clary inside. "You should be glad my parents aren't here," Alec said as the elevator rattled them up through the Institute. "My mom would be a whole hell of a lot worse than Jace."

"What do you mean?" Clary asked. "What are you gonna do, make me right lines? Give me a timeout?"

"Hm, that's a good idea. Maybe I should do that after," Jace said with usual arrogance. "Thank you Clarissa." Clary felt the anger flare up inside her. Immediately, the blond haired, golden eyed boy saw that she was about to say something bad. "I wouldn't, because it'll only make it worse for you."

Jace had forgotten just how stubborn Clary could be, but now he had to put up with the full force of that and her bratiness. He just marched towards the elevator and spoke in hushed voices to Alec about something she couldn't hear. They had their heads close together, as if they didn't want Clary to overhear what they were saying. The redheaded girl just folded her arms across her chest and huffed loudly.

When the elevator doors clanged open, Jace marched the disgruntled girl next to him through a maze of halls until they reached is monk-like room. He closed the door and clicked the lock before releasing his hold on Clary and turning his gaze upon her petite frame. "Jacket and shoes off, then stand in the corner," he said with an air of natural control. Clary opened her mouth to say something. "Clarissa, do NOT argue with me. Do as you're told, or I'll only make this whole thing longer than it has to be."

Clary hated being called by her full name, but did as she was told grudgingly. When she stared at the crease where two of the walls met, she felt like a little girl who was getting in trouble for dropping her mom's vase. She heard a flurry of movement behind as Jace searched for something in drawers, sliding his own jacket off as well as his torn t-shirt from the demon's spiked claws.

He lowered himself onto the edge of his perfectly made bed and looked at the young lady in the corner. How many times had he imagined her in his room with him? Surely dozens, but none had gone in this particular direction. "Clary, come here."

Clary turned on the spot. She walked over to Jace and moved to sit next to him on the bed, but he stopped her. She looked down at him, confusion flashing across her features, before she found herself being pulled across his toned thighs, her right side pressed against the muscles of his stomach. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt his left hand rest on her thigh, just below the under curve of her round, firm bottom. It took a second to realize this position.

It had been years since she'd found herself here, over the lap of someone. The last to punish her had been her mother and before her, Luke. But neither had spanked her in years. But now, as heard Jace speak her name with an unheard of softness from himself, she couldn't help the resentment that flooded through her. It was Jace's place to punish Clary. That was her mother's, and Luke's, responsibility. And she was about to say as much, when he spoke.

"Clary, what you did earlier was dangerous," Jace said softly, forcing his hand to say on her thigh and not caress the intimate areas he was so close to. "You could have gotten yourself hurt worse, or killed. You aren't trained as Alec and I are, you know that. I don't want you to ever, ever do that again. And I hope that this will help you learn quickly."

With that, Jace slid his hand up and let it rest on her left cheek only a fraction of a second before he lifted his arm and brought his flat, open hand down on her jean clad bottom.

Clary's mouth opened in a silent 'O' of shock. She hadn't been spanked in a while, and though she would never forget the pain accompanied with this position, she had forgotten the instant sting of a hand or implement striking her upturned bottom.

Jace kept a firm, fast pace. He tried to use the process Alec's parents always used on him and his foster siblings, but he failed. He had his own way of punishing, which he had developed over the past two years of watching out for Isabelle and Max. It was a pace that let you feel the extent of the sting as well as not tiring his arm out fast. That rarely happened; he was used to physical exertion.

When the first sound of pain came from Clary's mouth, Jace paused to wrap his arms around her waist, snap the button of her jeans and peel the tight fabric of her taunting hips. Jace's jaw practically hit the floor when he saw the scanty thong that resided underneath. He recovered quickly, beginning once again to bring his hand down onto Clary's now bare butt.

With no protection, the impact of his hand on her bottom seemed to intensify and sting twice as much. She regretted choosing a pair of underwear that literally covered nothing of her punishable area. She didn't even try to stop the tears as he moved his relentless left hand down to the crease and tops of her thighs.

Jace halted his onslaught when the bottom he was punishing was as red as her hair. Her body was shaking slightly with sobs. She had kicked her jeans off sometime during the punishment, and despite the fact that she had just received one of the worst spanking of her life, and definitely the longest, she was surprisingly relieved. She had had guilt building in her stomach since her input had caused Alec to be hit by the demon's large, spiked tail.

"Are you ok?" Clary heard Jace's soft whisper over her deep breathing. His hand was making soft circles on his bottom, his nails grazing the burning skin. The simple movement was causing a burst of speed in her heart rate, as well as an unfamiliar feeling in between her legs. Apparently Jace thought he had nothing to lose, because the next thing he did caught the girl over his knee by complete surprise.

His hand grazed her inner thigh, testing her reaction to see if his touch was welcome anywhere else. When Clary's leg twitched in the direction of widening his space, he took that as a yes. With the speed of only a Shadowhunter, he had Clary laying back on his bed, his body pressed against her as he over her. He pressed his hips against her and stared into the depths of her eyes.

Her eyes slipped closed, her mouth opening slightly at the feeling. She had never, ever felt this way about someone. She'd never come this close, or been this tempted, to give up her innocence to a boy. But the way his fingers felt on her, in her, made her re-think any preconceived idea she had ever had about him. And when his soft, knowing lips pressed against hers, she dropped her gate and let him in…forever.


End file.
